


know it hurts, quench that thirst

by R_Gunns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Desperation, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Gunns/pseuds/R_Gunns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is having a bad day, and she really doesn’t mean to take it out on Steve, but how can she resist when he cries so prettily?</p>
            </blockquote>





	know it hurts, quench that thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to FKA Twigs- [Two Weeks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?x-yt-cl=84359240&v=3yDP9MKVhZc&x-yt-ts=1421782837) while I wrote this I suggest you listen-- the lyrics are great. (Also no beta so probable mistakes.)

Peggy is having a bad day. Predictably, on what was supposed to be her first one off in more than a month, she had been called in on what her superiors had apparently considered a dire emergency (and to Peggy, a minor inconvenience. Everything was tied up within a few hours).

Then the subway was its usual disaster, and the wind had caught her hat and blown it off and onto the tracks. So. Peggy is having a bad day, and she really doesn’t mean to take it out on Steve, but how can she resist when he cries so prettily?

He's asleep when she gets in, sprawled across the carpet amongst a half a dozen sketchpads, pale blue acrylic smeared across one eyebrow, face soft and beautiful in the waning light. A large water bottle lays empty by his feet.

Peggy smiles and steps out of her heels, putting her bag on the kitchen counter and setting about tidying up the mess around him. She wouldn’t normally, but she has a lovely idea forming in her mind and she doesn’t want to risk ruining any of his work.

Once she’s cleared the area around him, she steps out of her underwear, hitches her skirt up high enough that she can straddle his waist, and begins to trail her fingers up his chest, careful not to dig in her nails just yet. She presses a little harder when she reaches his collar bone, and then his neck, lets him take his time waking up. Steve makes a quietly happy sound in the back of his throat, opening his eyes and smiling at her sweetly.

"You remember your safe-words?" She says by way of greeting, and he looks confused for a breadth of a second, then eager.

"Ice for stop, snow for slow down," he says, then taps two fingers on her wrists, "This if I can’t use my words." Which was something they’d had come up with after some unfortunate trial and error; Steve wasn’t often capable of speaking when he was overwhelmed, so having a back up was essential.

"Good boy," Peggy says, then settles her hands on either side of his hips. She digs her nails in a little, and Steve twitches under her, huffing a laugh.

“ _Peggy,”_ he says, amused, but then she does it again and his brow furrows delicately, “I’m gonna need to piss before we— Peg—” but he trails off with a breathy laugh when she spreads her hands over his abdomen and  _presses._ She runs her fingers up and down his sides, the scrape of her nails causing his stomach muscles to twitch and his fingers to curl where they lay by his head. His face scrunches in a confused mix between amusement and distress.

"Mmf— _Peg_ , I really need to—” he says, eyes going wide and concerned. She ignores him, doesn’t stop what she’s doing even as his cheeks flush red and he starts to seriously protest. He never taps out though, so she carries on; till his eyes fill and his abdomen quivers under her hands, his mouth slack with surprise, and _…_ _ah._ Lovely.

Peggy sets her weight on her knees just as a dark patch appears on the crotch of his sweatpants. She watches him screw his eyes shut even as hot tears begin to leak down his cheeks, and for the moment resists touching herself in favor of taking him in. She eyes the growing patch of urine spreading its way down his thighs and across the hem of his shirt, then she looks up at his face to watch him sniffle and try to hide in the crook of his arm.

"Ah, ah, no darling," Peggy says, taking his wrist in her hand and setting it back above his head. "Look at me, come on, I’m not mad at you baby. You’ve been _so_ good.” She leans down for a chaste kiss, more for comfort than anything else. (She is aware that this game doesn’t involve any arousal on his part.)

"Such a sweet boy, I know you couldn’t help it. You be good for me now, and then we’ll clean you up, hmm?" she says it while she shuffles up his body, hiking her skirt up higher and settling down over his face with her hands in his hair, guiding him. She feels his tongue almost immediately even though he’s likely still weeping, and she smiles to herself. He really is a very good boy.


End file.
